The invention relates to archery bows and, more particularly, to a device for covering up the noise emanating from a bow when an arrow is shot therefrom.
When hunting with a bow for deer or other big game species, the animals can hear the vibrating thud or slapping noise made by the bow when the arrow is released from the bow. This noise can scare the animal and cause the animal to move, often resulting in a bad hit, which injures the animal, or miss.
There are several kinds of devices which attempt to reduce this problem. One such device is a bow silencer which reduces the vibration of the string and the slap of the bow components against one another. A silencer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,892 entitled "Bow and String Silencer". This device is attached to the bow for reducing the noise made by the bow when the string of the bow is released.
Other alternatives to overcome the noise produced during the release of the arrow include using a soft material for an arrow rest, using a lubricating powder on the arrow rest, using a silicone spray to protect and keep surfaces slippery, and using sleeves over the arrow rest surfaces.
However, use of these alternatives does not totally eliminate the noise produced by the bow when the arrow is released, but only reduces the noise. Often, the deer or other animal can still be spooked by the reduced noise.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for covering up the noise produced by the bow when the arrow is released which utilizes a sound mechanism for generating a natural animal sound.